


Milkshake Glasses with Two Straws (On hiatus)

by Ash_Pendragon



Series: 1950s [1]
Category: 1950s - Fandom, 1950s inspired - Fandom, Grease (1978), greaser - Fandom, vintage - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Dinner, Family Drama, Slow Romance, Soppy, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Pendragon/pseuds/Ash_Pendragon
Summary: A young girl, fresh out of university, meets a greaser in a diner one day. The two immediately fall in love. But with love comes hate and jealousy. Forces unknown try and tear the two apart. Scared and fearful, they try and continue their relationship as best as they can. However, both have secrets the other doesn't know. Will they own up to them or will they let these secrets be their demise?
Relationships: Robert Barnes/Maria Barnes
Series: 1950s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745773
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasantly warm October afternoon when Maria found herself lighting a cigarette, a terrible habit she got into during her time at university. Throughout high school, all of her peers smoked. However, she had been raised in a very strict and traditional household, where smoking was seen as a dirty act. It was one of the new things she was able to explore throughout her time studying away from her parents. She hadn't seen them for some time, but she promised herself she would quit soon. The money could be put elsewhere. 

Maria leaned up against the wall of the diner, taking a deep drag while she closed her eyes. Exhaling the smoke, she drowned out the noises of cars on the highway and zoned into the waves crashing upon the shore. So far, she had quite a busy shift, many people coming in after the football game that was taking place at the local high school, Angelica High. There was something about sports that seemed to bring the community together. People of all ages wanted to go and see the games, much like they did while she was at university. Sports events were definitely more popular in California than in Texas, she noted. 

It hadn't been long since she started working at The Golden Dairy, but she had already become so used to its walls and its staff. It was a rather charming diner, not too far from the beach. Ever since being a little girl, Maria always had a passion for cooking. Her Ma told her of the times she would have to spend hours getting the stains out of her dresses. One of her favourite pastimes was heading down to the beach and "cooking" with seaweed, stones and sand. A fleeting thought had her wanting to recreate those memories down at the beach. However, she dismissed them with a smile. The beaches of Matagorda, Texas, were very different from those in San Francisco after all. For Maria, she felt like it was destined for her to work in the food industry. Now she had a Home Economics degree behind her, she could try at any job she felt like. Something she had learned from university, is that home economics prepared her in so many different ways. Some of her old friends from high school who went off to study other subjects found themselves stumped when it came to getting a job. They had the knowledge but didn't have the experience yet. She was very grateful that her parents pushed her to go to university. They even paid for her to live on campus, where Maria felt a lot more independent. She had managed to live by herself for two years. However, as she lived in dormitories, that was only a taste of living independently. 

Despite her options to pick the cream of the crop, her job at the diner couldn't suit her better. The wage was more than adequate, the hours rolled by smoothly, and the locals were all friendly. She thought it would definitely be better than being hot and sweaty in a bustling kitchen in a popular restaurant. It was always better to start with a simple job. Besides, seeing her work relished daily brought her immense satisfaction. She couldn't imagine herself working anywhere else at that moment. Another thing she enjoyed was seeing all the people passing through the city. They always had interesting stories to share. 

Maria finished the cigarette, putting the end in the trash, and headed back into the diner. There were fewer people than before she left, but she recognised some of the clients. A group of teenagers were seated in one of the corner booths enjoying their milkshakes she had made for them. For some reason, milkshakes seemed to be her speciality. She was always able to make the milk froth nicely, which everyone seemed to appreciate. She waved at the teens who waved back and headed into the kitchen. Well, at least she tried to. A voice from behind her called out, "Miss? Can I borrow you for a sec?". She turned around to see a young man sat at one of the counter seats. He was one of those greaser types but didn't look to be a teen. Maria had never seen a greaser who wasn't under 18. He had definitely piqued her interest. 

"Yeah, of course, sugar. What can I get you?" She asked him, smiling. He smiled back at her and continued with what he was saying. 

"I'm new around here. I've been craving a good milkshake for weeks. According to those youngsters over there, you're the remedy to that." 

"They aren't mistaken. I don't mean to brag, but I do make amazing milkshakes. Any particular flavour?"

"Whichever one you'd recommend beautiful." 

She nodded and left the counter to head into the kitchen, taken aback by his comment. It was warm in there, even though they had the windows open and the fans on. Her co-workers chattered while they prepared food and washed dishes. She waved to them as she made her way to make him a milkshake. She settled on making him a strawberry milkshake, her favourite. As she prepared the milk, slowly adding in the powder, she couldn't help but think about why she was so taken by him. She saw dozens of people every day, so why was this one any different? Maybe it was because she couldn't stop reading those trashy romance novels her friends kept giving her. Maria shook her head as she prepared the drink, noting that her boss was walking towards her. Her boss Pamella better known as Pam was such a wonderfully nice lady in her early 60's. Despite hearing news of her third grandchild, she refused to retire. She had enough money to do so. Her work ethic was as strong as steel. Pam had started the diner back in '29 and had hardly had a day off for the past 30 years. Pam was the heart and soul of the place. 

"So then, what did Mr Heart Eyes want?" She asked as she wiped the countertop beside Maria. Maria grabbed the whipped cream from the shelf above and began to apply it to the top of the drink. 

"Oh, he just asked me for a milkshake," she replied simply, trying not to blush. Pam could always read people well. Maria knew that.

"Come on now, I know when someone is lying to me, especially about love. I have three daughters remember," she told her, giving Maria a gentle pat on the back. "I met my husband in the same way. I won't take too much of your time, but I'll clue you in a little. My own Eddie. Met him when I was a mere slip of a girl. Back when this place had only just begun to build some reputation. He came in one summer evening, hungry as a wild dog after his ride down to California. He loved the burgers I made. He loved them so much he came in every day for weeks on end just to have one. Before you know it, we were walking down the beachfront hand in hand. Then I found myself walking down the aisle hand in hand." She sighed, reminiscing for a moment, before bringing herself back. 

"Maria, you work yourself so hard. I know how big your goals are, but you deserve a chance at happiness like everyone else as well. You can have both: A happy family and a secure career. I overheard you talking about that dreadful, cheating ex of yours the other day. You deserve better than that rat. All I'm saying is see where it goes. He's clearly taken by you and actually managed to ask for you instead of gazing, doe-eyed at you. I don't understand how you haven't noticed him for the past few weeks."

Maria sighed and put the can of cream on the counter before giving Pam a quick hug. "You're so kind to all of us," she whispered. Pam nodded happily and went back to talk to the other girls who were starting to clear up their stations for the night shift girls. Maria grabbed one of the round blue trays, placing the glass on top. She checked her hair was okay in the reflection of the pans before heading back into the diner. 

"Wow, that is one good looking milkshake," he said after a small whistle. Maria smiled, popped a straw in the glass before she turned to the teens at the other side of the bar, waiting to order again. "Hey, um, sorry to bother you again miss, but there's something wrong with this milkshake." 

Maria turned back, confused. "Sorry, what's wrong with it?" To hear someone say something was wrong was such a rare occurrence. And especially with her talented shakes. He looked at her and sighed, disappointed. 

"Well, how am I supposed to share it with you if there's only one straw?" He asked, making her gasp but ever so quietly. When he saw that she was speechless, he laughed slightly. "Sorry, that was a bit cringey. Not so good at this flirting thing." Maria sighed and lifted up the counter door. She knew Pam wouldn't mind her taking another short break. Closing it carefully, she sat down on the stool beside him, adding another straw into the glass while looking into his eyes. "Oh, don't worry. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard a man say. I feel honoured. So then sugar, you still haven't told me your name." 

"Robert. Robert Barnes. Just moved here from Las Vegas. Don't worry, I wasn't a high roller or anything. In fact, I barely went to the casinos. What about you?" He asked, taking a sip of the milkshake, giving a quiet noise of appreciation. Those kids were right, that was one tasty milkshake. 

"I'm Maria Sanders. I'm from Matagorda in Texas. Came here for university and decided not to move back. I like my freedom," she laughed. "And Vegas? Wow, never met a fella who's from Sin City. It as good as they say it is?" 

"I guess so. Not many locals over there as there's not that many permanent houses, but the community spirit is surreal. I bet not as nice as in Matagorda though."

Maria shifted a little. "Well, the thing is... I never really felt at home there. I was close to my family but never had any real connections there. That's why it was so easy to not look back. Never had anything holding me back." 

"Sometimes it's good to just hit the road, see where it goes you know. Maybe that's just the greaser in me coming out a little." 

Pam was right. Maria was glad that she listened to her advice. They had talked for at least an hour. She was a little worried that her pay would get docked, but Pam knew how hardworking she was. She'd let her off just this once, she told the others. They were like old school chums, with the added flirty joke here and there. They spoke of their interests, their homes, food, cars, the lot. Maria felt so comfortable talking to him, but she grew fearful when he spoke of heading back to Vegas. 

"Don't worry, it's only to collect the rest of my stuff my friend found for me. She told me to take it when I left last week, but I ended up forgetting about it. I'll be back as soon as anything I promise," he told her, making her grin. Maria walked him outside and to his bike, which she admired. 

"This a Black Hawk? Wow, that must've been pricey," she commented, running her hand along the red paint job. 

"Thankfully, old Rob was a good boy this year, and daddy bought him a bike for his birthday," he mocked, making her laugh. 

"Damn, wish my parents were that cool", Maria sighed holding his helmet while he sat on his bike. They spent a moment in silence, both feeling a little guilty. Deep down, they knew it wasn't a goodbye. However, Robert especially couldn't help but imagine walking back in a week later, to see her with another guy. She was so pretty, it surprised him that she wasn't already taken. He tried not to think about it as he gave her a gentle hug. 

"Well, madame. It has been the best evening of my life. I really do wish to see you again," he admitted, holding his hand against her soft cheek. 

"Best night of your life so far. I want to see you again too. I mean it. Good luck on your trip," she said softly, holding her hand on his. After a quick kiss on her cheek, he was gone. For a moment Maria wondered if it was all some daydream and he wasn't actually real. She saw the sun was beginning to set and rushed back inside to help clean up. She lost all sense of time. All that was left of Robert by that point was the dust on the highway. The butterflies in her stomach. And the empty milkshake glass with two straws.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, Maria waited. Every day for two weeks, she always searched the diner for him. She checked the parking lot for his bike. There was nothing. She even asked other patrons about him, but they knew as much as she did. No one had seen him. Maria had tried to distract herself from thinking about him, especially as the third week passed by. After all, they had only spoken once. Perhaps that would be the only time they spoke. He could've been lying to her the whole time, just to make her feel better. A horrible thought passed through her head, involving bloodshed and a mangled bike. She shook it away quickly. 

The Golden Dairy was closed for two days for refurbishment. Pam decided to give it a new touch of paint in a new colour. The walls used to be yellow, with yellow and white tiles. However, despite the objections from the others that it should be kept yellow, Pam overruled them with a beautiful pastel blue and pink combination. Even though there were many other diners with the same style, it actually suited the place better. Maria was one of the ones who came to help with the decorating. She knew a thing or two about modern interior design. This proved to be a good distraction for her. She mainly gossiped to one of the newer girls in the diner, Shelly. She had just turned 19 and decided to start working now. Shelly practically shuddered at the thought of going back to school when Maria bought it up. 

"Honestly Shelly, going to university was the best part of my life so far. I know it's expensive, but maybe you could apply for a scholarship?" Maria suggested, dipping the end of her paintbrush into the tin. She made sure the excess was wiped on the side of the tin before she applied gentle brushstrokes to the wall. 

"I don't know. It's a good idea, but I don't get why I should go and study to do what I'm already doing. Besides, Daddy wouldn't let me go anyway. Thinks a woman's place is in the kitchen, not at school," she sighed, shaking her head. 

"God he's that bad?" Maria asked. "You know, if that were my Dad, I'd go just to spite him," she giggled, being careful with the brush. Uneven lines would annoy her for the rest of her time working there. 

"Maria, you're so petty!" She laughed. "But actually, that's not that bad of an idea. Show him that the world is moving on. He is so stuck in the 1930s," she said, rolling her eyes. "You know, the other day he actually said Rock and Roll is a sin and that Elvis is the reincarnation of the Devil. Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face?" She laughed, running her own brush along the wall beside Maria's. 

Maria shook her head as she smirked. She sat back for a moment and admired her work. She felt like she was getting good at this. Maria checked the clock. "Damn, we should have locked up half an hour ago," she exclaimed, taking off her apron and hanging it up in the staff cupboard. 

"It's already gone past five? Wow, that sure went quickly. I suppose it's because we nattered like old ladies," Sandy replied, squeezing past Maria into the cupboard. Sandy hummed a tune under her breath while she hung her apron up nicely before she peered out of the window. 

"Maria? There's someone outside. Can you see what they want please?" Sandy asked, continuing her tune. 

"I'm on it," she called back. Maria left the keys on the countertop for Sandy and put her bag over her shoulder. Maria's heart fluttered a little. Could it be Robert? The thought bought a smile to her face as she opened the door. Her smile dropped a little when she saw that it wasn't him. 

"Oh, sorry. Are you closed?" He asked her. Maria nodded in response. "For the next few days, yes. We should be opened again on Monday. Thanks for understanding," she told him before he nodded and drove away. 

At that point, she accepted that he wasn't coming back. It didn't take nearly a month, surely. It didn't come as much of a shock. No one ever stayed around for long. They'd come, then use her and then leave without a trace. This was why she tried so hard to distract herself. She could almost feel the tears in her eyes as she began to walk home. Maria wondered what she ever did wrong to anyone to be treated the way that she was. Lead on by almost everyone just to be cast aside at the end. Her ex-boyfriend had treated her much worse than anyone else. They met at university. He was your average jock but seemed to be so sweet. He told her that she was pretty, and helped her gather her books which she dropped in shock. They hit it off, and they were together by the next week. He said that he was single. Far from it. He had 2 different girlfriends on campus excluding her, and was also married to a woman back in Arizona. Maria was uncertain how nobody knew about his four-way affair. He got away with it for nearly two years. The worst thing was, one of these other girlfriends was her best friend, Evangeline. Both of them were clueless. Both of them felt betrayed when discovered they were being played by the same guy. Evangeline was able to get over him quickly. However, he left a hole in Maria's heart. She believed it was true love. God, what a fool she had been. She was glad she had never told her parents about him. Her reputation back home would be ruined if they knew. Well, more so than it already was. 

As she walked down the sidewalk, she kept her head down slightly. She'd walked down there long enough that she knew her way home. As she neared closer to her apartment, she lifted her head up again. If her neighbours saw something was wrong, she wouldn't be able to go to bed. She was thankful her new neighbours watched out for her though. It wasn't the safest part of town. She unlocked the door with her key and stepped inside while she yawned. On her doormat, she noticed a few letters. Bills most likely. Maria groaned as she picked them up. Holding them to her chest, she proceeded through to her kitchen and placed them on the table. While fixing herself a cup of coffee, she noticed one of the letters looked different from the others. The envelope was a light blue, unlike the other letters which were white and brown. After she stirred her coffee, she placed the spoon with the rest of the dishes and sat down at the table. Maria decided to leave the blue one until last, although it was hard to contain her curiosity. As she had suspected, most were bills. One was a letter from her university, the others were just general property bills. She cast them to one side as she drank her coffee. 

Carefully, she opened the remaining envelope, trying not to tear the paper as she did so. Inside was a beautiful card with painted birds and flowers on it. Maybe it was from her parents? Her heart skipped a beat. The inside read, 'Sorry for being away for so long. I can explain it all tomorrow if you wish. Meet me at the beachfront at 10AM - Robert'. All of her anxieties about him subsided. So he hadn't lied to her at all. She did wonder how he figured out where she lived, though. Probably the Yellow Pages. Maria wondered why he had been away for so long and was glad that he was open to discussing it. 

Maria struggled to sleep from the excitement. However, time passed quickly for her. It wasn't long before her alarm went off, and she groggily pulled herself out of bed. She had a long shower that day, using the hot water to try and wake her a little. Refreshed, she dressed and had a light breakfast of a new cereal she enjoyed. After checking her appearance in the mirror, she locked her front door and began to walk down the street to the beach. Some of the children playing on the lawns called out to her as she passed. Waving at them, she continued. It was hard for her to stop checking the time almost every minute, just to be sure she was making good time. If she didn't show up on time, he might have thought she wasn't coming. 

To say it was only before ten, it was already becoming busy. Families and couples strolled along the promenade, making it difficult to see past them. Although she craned her neck to look around. She saw no one. Panic set in a little as she realised that he hadn't specified where. Just "The beachfront". She tried to blend in with the other people walking along, trying to spot him. As she passed, she noticed an empty bench at the end of the pier. Maria sat upon it and watched over at the waves crashing upon the shore. It felt like an eternity before she felt someone sit beside her. 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes? How've you been, Maria?" Robert asked. 

"I thought you forgot about me," she said simply, continuing to look over to the sea. There was something about the way it moved that was mesmerising. 

"Aw, how could I forget about you? No, there was just some family issues back home. My parents tried to convince me to come back, which lead to a few arguments. It's all alright now, I promise. I'm not leaving here for a long time now," he told her, smiling. 

She sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling it gently. "Thank you for coming back." 

He also sighed and put his head gently on hers. "Thanks for not giving up on me." They sat like that for around ten minutes, just watching the waves roll by before he stood up and held his hand out for her. "Well then, my lady. I didn't get you all the way out here for nothing. Let's go for a walk," he offered. She took his hand with a smile, carefully lifting the hem of her dress as she rose. The way he looked at her made her feel so safe. No one had ever looked at her that way before. She mentally kicked herself for reading all those romance books as she held his arm while they walked. She almost melted into the heat of his arm. Even though she didn't notice, she was rather cold from the natural breeze of the coast. 

The day seemed to go past them in an instant. He always kept her close to him while they went to the fair, enjoyed a dinner out and found themselves walking along the beach again, watching the sunset. She liked that feeling of safety she had around him. To say that this was the second time they'd met, she had fallen for him and fallen hard. Although she hated to admit it. They had learned a lot about each other that day. She learned he was good at throwing, he learned she was good at making sandcastles. They both learned they loved each other dearly. It was like some fever dream. 

Maria loved the way that the water shimmered off the top of the sea. She wondered why she loved the sea so much, but stopped thinking when Robert came to a stop.

"Hey, sugar, something wrong?" She asked, looking up at him. He glanced back at her before he ran a hand over her cheek and continued walking forward. 

"I've just...I've been so lonely since our last goodbye. I thought I'd come back and you'd have forgotten about me. Today's been so magical, and I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. I'm the luckiest fella in the world," he told her, sighing contentedly. 

"You're going to make me cry Rob," Maria smiled as they continued to walk. "So, tell me all about what happened at home then. I'm interested." 

They found themselves back on a bench so that he could explain the situation. "Well, I...I'll be honest with you. I don't want you being clueless. My parents have so much money because they're High Rollers. Always have been and I don't think they're giving it up anytime soon. Pays the bills after all," he admitted, putting his head in his hands for a moment. "They wanted me to join them. That's why I was gone for so long. I kinda...packed up without telling anyone. They were still supposed to be in Cuba, so I could just sneak back in. Turns out, they came back early because my ex snaked me out to them." 

While he spoke, Maria put her arm around him, listening to his story. High Rollers? Really? "While I was there, they told me that I needed to come back. I reminded them of my dream and they...didn't exactly agree."

"What is your dream?" Maria asked. She assumed it wouldn't involve gambling of any kind. 

He laughed and shook his head. "Promise you won't laugh." He took off his hat and held it to his chest. "I want to head to Tinsel Town. Beautiful Hollywood. I want to become an actor. Heh, really does sound stupid saying it out loud." 

"No, it doesn't! I find that so fascinating. You know, I could imagine you in a movie, and I say that with sincerity. But you might want to change up this greaser style. Heard that they still act like it's the 40s sometimes." 

Robert turned and looked at her in disbelief. "So...you're not going to make fun of me? Wow, you really are a doll, aren't you?" He laughed. 

"No, I mean it. I can see you playing some tall gentleman, smoking a cigar in his office." 

"Hm yes. A tall gentleman who finds himself infatuated with a gal who works in a restaurant. His family don't think she's worthy, but he doesn't think their opinion is worth a dime," he suggested. He offered her a cigarette and lit it when she placed it between her lips. As she took her first drag, he lit one for himself, returning his lighter to his pocket. 

"That what they said about me?" Maria asked, feeling a little angered. They'd never even met her, how could they judge? Then she remembered they were wealthy, and that answered her question. 

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, a little. Turns out that they wanted me to 'grow up' and marry someone 'decent'. So I told them what I thought. It wasn't pretty language, as you can most likely guess. But let's just say that they won't want to talk to me for a while. Couldn't help it. Firstly, they insulted you. Then, they insulted my bike. No one gets away with insulting Sandy," Robert explained, making Maria smile and shake her head. 

"You were very brave, sugar. I've never had the guts to swear at my parents. I wish I had on multiple occasions. They could be looking out for you, though. They are your parents, after all." 

"Honey, all they care about is money, booze and sex. And I'm sure as hell not turning out to be like them. Well, I wouldn't mind the things on that list, it's just how they do it," he stated, noting that Maria looked confused. 

"They count cards. They cheat for their money. They didn't start out that way. Father always used to gamble genuinely. He was just lucky. He found my mother at a blackjack table, and they 'fell in love'," he sighed. "My father was only young, and eventually, the novelty wore off. He wanted to start an actual job and settle down. Mama had become too accustomed to the luxurious life he gave her and began to hate him. He tried to win her back by learning how to count cards so he could keep her happy...God, listen to me ranting about my problems. Not the most romantic of dates, eh?" 

"You're so charming, you know that? I haven't enjoyed talking to someone this much since, well never. You don't need to worry your little head about anything," she smirked, taking off his hat and putting it on her own head, with a nod. 

"Same here, Maria. Same here," he smiled, letting her keep the hat on. She settled her head onto her chest as they sat and looked out at the view. "So then, what would you say about doing this again? As long as you aren't busy, of course."

Maria sighed. "I'd love to. How could I resist someone as sweet as you? What are you going to do until then?" She asked curiously. 

"Going to get this new house sorted out. It hasn't been renovated since the 30s by the looks of it. Need to give it a modern flair, you know?" 

"I could come and help you if you wanted to. I've done a lot of decorating, especially recently," she offered, allowing him to take her hand. Robert gently ran his fingers over the back of her hand while he sighed. 

"I'd love that, thank you. Um...Maria? That leads me on to something else I was going to ask. I know we've only seen each other twice but...It's a big house. Big house in a beautiful area of town. Do you want to move in with me? I don't mean now of course, but I'd keep you as an honest woman. I just hate being alone, and I know you do too," he offered.

She was almost breathless. As much as she wanted to say yes, what would people think about her? She decided to dismiss those thoughts for a moment. 

"I'd have to think about it, but I appreciate the offer," she smiled. "maybe if we continue on like this...who knows? It's a rather big step, and I do have my reputation to think about." 

"You know, I didn't even think you'd consider it. You're a peach. Now, may I walk you home ma'am? You look rather tired," he smirked, taking his hat back. She pouted in response but let him gently pull her up. 

"Of course, my future Hollywood Star. You may indeed," she giggled, holding her bag under her arm, while she gently squeezed his large hand. She hoped that this was just the first of many others to come.


End file.
